


Sobre o Amor

by bokunobyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Whisper of the Heart - Freeform, fluffly, sussurros do coração
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunobyun/pseuds/bokunobyun
Summary: Baekhyun tinha o sonho de ser um grande escritor de ficção, já que, desde muito novo, fora incentivado por seu irmão mais velho, Jongdae, a gostar de todos os tipos de arte, inclusive a literária, que por sinal, era uma de suas favoritas.Para que tivesse inspiração e certeza no que iria escrever, Baekhyun sempre ia para a biblioteca ler e fazer algumas pesquisas, anotando tudo em seu caderno. Todavia, ele não esperava que, em seu novo trabalho teria muita dificuldade, já que este se tratava de um romance. Mas, certo dia na biblioteca, ele conhece Oh Sehun, um intercambista italiano extremamente bonito e simpático que o ajudaria a conhecer e saber mais sobre o amor, e a finalizar o livro qual estava trabalhando.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	Sobre o Amor

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT #20. INSPIRADO EM SUSSURROS DO CORAÇÃO. 
> 
> Olá!   
> Queria dizer que foi um imenso prazer poder escrever essa belezinha aqui e que quis trazer algo mais levinho para esse natal maravilhoso. Fiquei muito agradecida de poder participar do fest. Esse é um dos meus primeiros trabalhos com Sebaek e espero que possam gostar! 
> 
> Estória betada pela @h_anabia. Obrigada pela paciência e pelo amor de pessoa que você é <3 ^^

__

_ Capítulo Único _

A manhã estava ensolarada naquele dia, deixando o calor aconchegante abraçar os corpos frios. Os passarinhos cantarolando do lado de fora deixavam o dia ainda mais adorável. Baekhyun se remexeu na cama, abrindo os olhos,ainda um tanto sonolento, e bocejando em seguida. Seu irmão, que costumava dormir na cama de cima da beliche, já havia levantado e mexia em alguma coisa na cozinha. O garoto mais novo então, tocou seus pés descalços no chão gélido, sentindo um leve arrepio, e caminhou até a cozinha em busca dele, para saber o que aprontava tão cedo em pé. 

Parando na bancada de mármore, observou Jongdae assobiando alguma canção animadinha, enquanto passava um café.

"Bom dia, irmão", Baekhyun falou, tirando o mais velho de seus devaneios.

Jongdae lhe olhou um pouco surpreso por não ter percebido a presença dele antes, mas logo abriu um sorriso, colocando bastante café em uma xícara e entregando nas mãos do outro, que estavam juntas até antes de tê-la em mãos. 

"Bom dia, Baek." Sorriu minimamente, apreciando o rostinho sonolento à sua frente. "O que vai fazer hoje depois da aula?" Caminhou em busca da geladeira, tirando uma garrafa com leite e bebendo diretamente da boca do objeto. 

"Ontem eu estava refletindo, sabe…", disse, fazendo uma careta engraçada. 

"Por isso dormiu tarde?", rebateu, esperando o que estava por vir.

"Também, mas..." Aumentou o tom de voz na última palavra, e continuou: "Percebi que nunca escrevi um romance. Eu sempre estou tão afogado em ficção científica ou fantasia, que nunca fiz algo romântico. Quer dizer, eu deveria escrever, certo? Mesmo que tenha fantasia no meio. Um romance água com açúcar seria bom…" Bebeu o líquido, ainda imerso nos seus pensamentos. 

"Então, por que não começa um?", falou, como se aquilo fosse finalizar o assunto que aparentemente estava perturbando seu irmão mais novo. 

"Aí que está, meu caro irmão. Não tenho a mínima noção de como escrever um romance, entende?! Eu nunca nem li romances." Baekhyun, achando aquilo a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

"Já sei o que pode fazer após a aula… que tal ir à biblioteca pegar alguns livros de romance e ler? Talvez assim você tenha inspiração para começar a escrever um roteiro bem meloso." Cruzou seus braços, encarando o rosto pensativo, que logo acenou em resposta. "Perfeito. Eu vou sair do trabalho às quatro horas, passarei pela biblioteca e podemos vir para casa juntos, certo?" Sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo do irmão. "Trate de vestir logo sua farda e tomar café da manhã, ou vai se atrasar." E sumiu da cozinha, deixando o loiro pensativo. Estava ansioso para começar, não iria negar. 

Com seu caderno de bolso e pronto para ir a aula, subiu na garupa da bicicleta do irmão, indo para a escola, finalmente. Não parava de pensar como começar a escrever um romance, e se esse gênero, de alguma forma, era parecido com o que costumava escrever. Talvez até fosse, mas alguns fatores seriam diferentes; concluía, sozinho. 

Seu irmão parou em frente à escola, meio velha, mas muito grande, e esperou Baekhyun descer. Assim que o fez, o Byun deu um aceno e correu até a entrada do prédio. Jongdae seguiu o caminho que costumava fazer quase todos os dias. Ele trabalhava em uma loja de antiguidades, meio parada e com cheiro forte de mofo. Ainda assim, gostava da sua ocupação, porque só assim tinha tempo de colocar suas leituras diárias em dias e ganhar dinheiro ao mesmo tempo.

Baekhyun, ao entrar na sala de aula, sentou ao lado de Junmyeon, seu amigo mais próximo dali, e começou uma conversa antes que a professora entrasse pela porta. 

"Jun, você já leu muitos romances?" O amigo o encarou, meio pensativo, e logo abriu a boca para dar-lhe uma resposta. 

"Baek, eu costumo ler bastante, mas nenhum romance está entre os livros que considero os meus melhores. Cheguei a ler um para meu trabalho de literatura, que se chama ‘Orgulho e Preconceito’. Ele era interessante, com um cenário bastante intrigante."

"Você acha que, se eu ler esse livro, vou conseguir escrever um bom romance?" Apoiou sua bochecha na palma da mão, com os olhos esperançosos brilhando.

"Você escreve bem. Acho que não precisa ler algo para poder fazer um roteiro bom…"

"Mas eu nunca escrevi um romance, não sei nem sei como começar", afirmou e recebeu um olhar apreensivo do amigo.

"Você sabe o que quer escrever? Digo, algo mais triste ou mais clichê? Ou as duas coisas juntas?" 

"Não faço a mínima ideia, por isso estou pedindo sua ajuda, Jun." 

Junmyeon ia falar algo, quando a professora entrou na sala, fazendo o assunto ser encerrado apenas com uma troca de olhares. 

Mais tarde, ao final da aula, Baekhyun pegou sua pasta e saiu correndo para a biblioteca. Queria aproveitar todos os minutos possíveis para entender melhor sobre como escrever um romance e como fazer a montagem de um roteiro. Levou alguns minutos até chegar lá. Ali era, sem dúvidas,o lugar que mais frequentava. 

Cumprimentou a moça que fazia a limpeza do local, curvando-se apressadamente, e praticamente correu para a sessão de romances. Não conhecia um livro sequer dos que estavam expostos nas estantes, isso o intrigou de uma forma absurda. Deveria conhecer o gênero literário que dominava o mundo dos leitores, assim pensou.

Escolheu uma boa quantidade de livros e carregou-os nos braços finos jogando-os em uma mesa vazia, dando um suspiro alto. Sentou na cadeira de madeira e começou a folhear o primeiro, anotando exatamente como era o início. Pensativo, notou que toda estória era contada na versão do personagem mais bonzinho, marcando exatamente cada traço e os costumes do mesmo, para que, assim, os leitores tivessem ideia de sua personalidade. 

Mal terminou de folhear o primeiro livro e já partiu para o segundo, enchendo-se de mais questionamentos. Nesse aprendeu que o personagem número dois, o outro protagonista, poderia simplesmente aparecer na sua vida, em uma batida de ombros, ser seu vizinho ou melhor amigo de infância. 

Anotou mais algumas coisas e pegou aqueles dois livros, decidindo levá-los para casa. 

"Ora, Baek… vai levar romances dessa vez? Em dois anos que trabalho aqui, nunca vi você levar algo do gênero", falou o homem que trabalhava na recepção. Era alto, de pele em um tom mais escuro, e dono de um sorriso encantador. 

"É… estou tentando mudar um pouco", respondeu Baekhyun, meio envergonhado. "Espero gostar, pelo menos." 

"Eu indicaria ‘O lado feio do amor’! É um romance muito bom, você não se arrependeria." E sorriu minimamente.

"Ah, obrigado… da próxima vez, lembrarei dele." O Byun assegurou, e também sorriu, despedindo-se.

Jongdae estava do lado de fora da biblioteca, acenando para ser notado pelo irmão, que logo saiu correndo até se aproximar dele. 

"Pegou alguns livros?", perguntou, já ciente da resposta, só queria mesmo iniciar uma conversa sobre aquilo.

"É, acho que assim vai ser melhor para eu entender um pouco mais da montagem de um romance."

"Você já se apaixonou?", Jongdae perguntou, após segundos em silêncio, pedalando com Baekhyun na garupa.

"Não… Mas acho que, se eu tivesse me apaixonado, seria muito mais fácil desvendar os sentimentos e explorar melhor as cenas e as descrições, né?"

" _ Errado _ ! Até porque você nunca viveu em uma nave e sabe detalhar muito bem o interior de uma. Então acho que você só precisa se esforçar, e vai tirar de letra. Claro que já ter sentido o que está escrevendo ajudaria mais no desenvolver... mesmo assim,eu sei que você consegue." 

Baekhyun nada mais respondeu, apenas sentiu a brisa fria que bagunçava seus cabelos. Ao chegarem em casa, ajudou seu irmão com preparo do jantar, e comeram enquanto Jongdae falava do seu dia no trabalho, como sempre. Eles eram irmãos por parte de pai e acabaram sendo deixados de lado após o falecimento da mãe de Baekhyun. Jongdae, sendo maior de idade, já trabalhava, e acabou ficando responsável pelo irmão mais novo. Eles sempre se deram bem, então não foi um grande choque para o mais velho. Porém, o Byun sofreu bastante com a falta do homem que considerava ser o melhor do mundo, seu herói particular. Agora, para ele, era Jongdae quem ocupava esse posto. 

Após o jantar, Baekhyun foi até seu quarto, enchendo sua bancada com papéis, nos quais havia marcado pontos positivos e claros para desenvolver sua estória. Naquela noite, ele começou a escrever o primeiro capítulo, em um surto de coragem. Não sabia ao certo sobre o que seria o conto, mas estava inspirado depois de ler algumas páginas de um dos livros da biblioteca. Acabou ficando tão concentrado em escrever que o dia clareou e continuava na mesa, com os olhos pesados e soltando bocejos constantes. 

Tomou um susto quando Jongdae acordou, e encarou a figura assustada de olhos arregalados.

"Não me diga que ficou a noite em claro, Byun Baekhyun!", exclamou, irritado."Não! Claro que não…" Riu, nervoso, mas não era bom com mentiras, fazendo o irmão sair da cama e se aproximar do corpo pálido.

"Como vai prestar atenção na aula de hoje se não teve uma boa noite de sono? Sei que escrever é importante pra você, mas não pode esquecer de estudar." Passou as mãos no ombro do irmão, dando um suspiro pesado que soou preocupado.

"Desculpa, Dae. Prometo que, assim que chegar em casa hoje, vou dormir bem."

"Acho bom! Se não, não vai conseguir escrever. A mente de um escritor precisa de descanso!"

Baekhyun confirmou com a cabeça, levantando da cadeira e seguindo o irmão para a cozinha. Viu-o fazer sua higiene matinal e puxou uma conversa qualquer, meio por fora do mundo, até tocar no assunto do livro que começara a desenvolver.

"Eu comecei, finalmente, meu livro de romance. Acho que estou gostando do que está nele… Será que você poderia ler?" O outro encarou-o, dando um sorrisinho. 

"Claro! Enquanto você estiver descansando após a aula, eu leio." Baekhyun deu um sorriso amarelo, contente por saber que podia contar com seu irmão.

~~~

Jongdae estava com o caderninho do irmão em mãos, lendo o começo da estória. Ele anotava algumas coisas em uma folha que estava ao seu lado, provavelmente focando no que ele poderia melhorar. Baekhyun não conseguiu dormir, ficou olhando apreensivo para o irmão, esperando que ele desse logo uma resposta e, então, pudesse voltar a focar na sua escrita. As críticas de Jongdae eram sempre boas e nunca chegavam a magoar o garoto, logo ficava ansioso para o momento de recebê-las.

"Assim…" Quando Jongdae começava com essa palavra, sabia que era bomba que estava por vir. "Eu gosto do seu jeito duro de escrever, mas… você poderia tentar deixar a coisa mais real, natural e calma. Você poderia deixar explícito como o personagem se sente, isso fará nós, leitores, termos uma empatia por ele. Acho que falta um melhor desenvolvimento, por isso é importante que você leia mais romances e entenda do que se trata. Queremos conhecer o personagem e o que faz ele se sentir atraído pelo outro. Não pode simplesmente dizer que ele gosta, sem uma informação mais completa. Vamos lá, Baek, eu sei que você consegue." 

Observou o irmão mordiscar a pontinha do dedão, onde tinha um sinal fofo. Um biquinho surgiu em seus lábios e ele acabou suspirando.

"Amanhã vou à biblioteca, não me espere para jantar." 

Após isso, Baekhyun voltou para o seu próprio mundo outra vez. Já em seu quarto, pegou os livros e começou a ler, deixando  _ post-its _ em todo mural à sua frente. Agora, isso era questão de honra; queria se sentir um bom escritor. 

Passou o restante da noite preso no quarto, ouvindo Jongdae resmungar o chamando para jantar. Com muita insistência, acabou tomando sua sopa, enquanto fazia breves anotações, meio emburrado e sonolento. 

"Acho que por hoje já chega." Puxou o caderno e a caneta da mão do mais novo. 

"Ei! Eu não acabei!" 

"Você precisa dormir. Lave o rosto e xispa para a cama." 

Baekhyun abriu a boca, mas não protestou, logo fazendo o que o irmão pediu. 

Na manhã seguinte, após uma boa noite de sono, chegou na escola animado. Estava ficando obcecado por isso, mas não iria conseguir parar até ter sua meta realizada. Mal esperou o sinal tocar para ir correndo até a biblioteca, iria ler algumas coisas lá e levar outros livros para casa. 

Sentou em uma mesa, onde tinha um ruivo muito bonito com um livro em mãos. Olhou para a capa e viu que se tratava de um romance, e ele parecia super entretido ao enredo. Baekhyun fez um barulho com a garganta, chamando a atenção do garoto bonito, que o olhou nos olhos, de forma intensa. 

"Desculpa atrapalhar sua leitura, é que… esse livro, você poderia me emprestar depois?" O garoto à sua frente observou toda bagunça, que agora estava em cima da mesa, e voltou a encarar o par de olhinhos manhoso. 

"Você está cheio de livros… Quer mais um?"

"Sim!", respondeu tão rápido que se assustou. "É que estou desenvolvendo um romance, e você pareceu tão concentrado no enredo que fiquei curioso para ler também… Talvez isso possa me ajudar." Piscou seus olhos devagar, esperando uma resposta. 

"Ok." Foi somente o que o ruivo respondeu. 

"Me chamo Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Sorriu genuinamente.

"Sehun.", disse o outro, simplista."Oh Sehun." Imitou a fala do garoto fofo, dando ênfase. "Posso ler o que você já escreveu do seu… romance? Enquanto isso, você pode ler esse livro." 

"Ah, é que… bem, não está pronto, e... não está bom." O Byun estava sem jeito de falar aquilo, mas precisava ser sincero.

"Hum... ninguém acerta de primeira, de qualquer forma, mas logo você consegue aperfeiçoar o que está incomodando você." 

"Você escreve?", perguntou, bem mais interessado do que queria demonstrar.

"Não, mas eu leio bastante, principalmente romances." 

"Uh, você poderia me ajudar, então?" 

"Claro. Tenho dois meses para isso." Baekhyun ficou confuso com a resposta do ruivo bonito, mas apenas meneou a cabeça, meio por fora. 

"Você poderia me dar o livro agora?" Sehun riu da falta de tato do outro. "É que preciso ir para casa, chegar antes do jantar… sabe?!" 

"Ok." Fechou o livro e entregou ao menor, dizendo: "Podemos nos encontrar amanhã aqui? Daí eu te ajudo com o  _ livro _ ." Não dar a entender que estava marcando um encontro, romanticamente falando. 

"Às quatorze.", disse, pegando o livro e passando seu cartão para confirmar o que estava levando dessa vez. Acabou esquecendo a bagunça que deixou na mesa, voltando apressadamente e juntando tudo de uma vez e colocando de volta nas prateleiras, tendo a ajuda de Sehun, que esboçava um sorriso pequeno ao show de desespero do menor.

Baekhyun não poderia negar que se sentiu muito animado com a possibilidade de se tornar um grande amigo do ruivo e ainda ter sua ajuda. Nunca tinha o visto por ali, com certeza ele era novo pelo bairro. Era uma cidade pequena, onde todo mundo se conhecia. 

No dia seguinte, estava mais animado do que seu habitual pela possibilidade de ver Sehun. O dia pareceu passar vagarosamente, mas tratou de tentar prestar atenção nas aulas, já que suas notas tinham dado uma recaída considerável. Às duas horas da tarde,já estava na biblioteca, à espera de seu novo  _ possível _ amigo. 

Dez minutos se passaram e Sehun não havia aparecido ainda. Acabou ficando cabisbaixo com a possibilidade dele não ir até lá, como haviam combinado no dia anterior. Começou a ler seu livro, até sentir uma sombra à sua frente. Quando subiu seus olhos, encontrou o garoto, que era muito alto e ainda mais lindo usando tons azuis claro. Ele sorriu, como um cumprimento silencioso, e sentou na cadeira da frente, abrindo um livro e passando a lê-lo calmamente.

"Pensei que não fosse vir." Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio, e percebeu que sua voz saiu estranha.

"Eu nunca quebro uma promessa.", afirmou, em um tom todo misterioso.

"Não foi exatamente uma promessa, foi mais um pedido de socorro..."

"Para mim, soou como promessa." Baekhyun ajeitou-se ainda mais na cadeira desconfortável, sentindo-se pequeno com o jeito charmoso do garoto.

"O que quis dizer quando falou que tinha apenas dois meses para me ajudar?" A pergunta saiu naturalmente, resultado dos longos minutos que passou refletindo sobre isso na noite anterior.

"Eu vou voltar para minha cidade, logo mais." Ainda estava com os olhos presos no tal livro.

"Ah…" Sua voz soou mais decepcionada do que gostaria. Conhecia Sehun há um dia e já estava planejando uma amizade para sempre. A culpa era sua por ter criado expectativas.

"Então, por isso, quero ler seu livro antes que eu vá embora." 

"Eu quero que você leia também. Prometo melhorar ele e te entregar, sei lá, uma semana antes de você partir… por aí!" Continuou encarando o outro sem receber o olhar de volta. "Para onde você vai voltar? Digo, qual é sua cidade?" A curiosidade falou mais alto. Se fosse perto, quem sabe, poderia visitá-lo depois.

"Roma." Sehun finalmente encarou o garoto bonito, que pareceu tímido após ter os olhos intensos em cima de si. A revelação fez o coração de Baekhyun descompassar."Já conheceu?" 

"Apenas em filmes… lá parece ser incrível." Mexeu na canetinha que estava em cima da mesa, por não saber o que fazer com as mãos.

"Quem sabe um dia você vá me visitar, né?" Sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes, e o coração de Baekhyun acelerou, como nunca havia acontecido antes. Desta vez, de uma forma boa. Então, prometeu para si mesmo que iria cumprir com sua promessa.

~~~

Baekhyun não conseguia dormir bem ou sequer se alimentar de forma saudável. Desde que havia feito a promessa de terminar seu exemplar antes da viagem do italiano, sentia-se dependente daquilo. Jongdae o via totalmente focado nisso, e não queria atrapalhar, mas, por fim, precisou puxar uma cadeira, sentando ao lado do irmão e começando a falar.

"Suas notas estão caindo bastante, Baekhyun." Não teve uma resposta, apenas um resmungo do mais novo, que continuava escrevendo em seu caderno de folhas amarelas. "Isso não pode continuar assim, você precisa focar nas aulas. Como acha que vai conseguir uma bolsa?" Baekhyun, finalmente, virou sua cabeça e encarou o irmão.

"Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Vou tentar estudar mais, mas só vou focar realmente quando conseguir terminar pelo menos a metade desse livro."

"Nunca te vi tão animado e empenhado com algum livro seu. O que aconteceu?"

"Inicialmente, eu só queria poder escrever um romance pela primeira vez, mas agora eu quero presentear um amigo que conheci na biblioteca. Logo ele vai embora, e eu não vou ter contato com ele, então queria muito dar isso… sabe?"

"Hum, isso é interessante. Qual o nome dele?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Nome bonito. Então, vamos combinar o seguinte: assim que o livro estiver cinquenta por cento terminado, você volta com foco total nas suas aulas, ok?" Baekhyun concordou, balançando a cabeça rapidamente. Jongdae levantou da cadeira e bagunçou os fios soltinhos do mais novo.

E, por mais uma noite, Baekhyun não dormiu. Havia conseguido escrever grande parte do que tinha planejado. Sendo assim,ao ouvir os passarinhos cantarolando, deu um salto da cadeira, correndo para o banho. Sabia que Jongdae iria ficar chateado com sua falta de descanso, mas não conseguia pregar os olhos de qualquer forma. Não queria ficar tão ansioso com tudo, porém, apenas precisou aceitar esse fato.

Naquele dia, não chegou a ver Sehun na biblioteca, e não conseguiu esconder seu desapontamento. Colocou sua bolsa nos ombros e começou a caminhar, chutando algumas pedrinhas que tinha pelo caminho. Ouviu um sininho de bicicleta tocar ao seu lado, e, virou o rosto, acabou encarando a figura bonita e charmosa à luz do pôr de sol. Não foi capaz de conter um sorriso, estava começando a apreciar demais a companhia do outro ali.

“O que está fazendo por aqui?”, perguntou, enquanto ainda caminhava, sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

“Não consegui ir para a biblioteca hoje, então, assim que consegui sair da loja do meu tio, vim ver se te encontrava aqui.” Baekhyun, após ouvir a declaração do outro, encarou seus pés, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

“É, hoje não tivemos a conversa que iria me ajudar.”, falou, para que não ficassem diante de um silêncio desconfortável. 

“Ainda temos bastante tempo. O que acha?” 

“Meu irmão deve estar me esperando para o jantar…” Estava meio apreensivo em negar aquele convite; queria _ tanto _ aceitar. Queria aproveitar qualquer tempo que pudesse passar com o italiano. “O que acha de ir jantar lá em casa, comigo e meu irmão? Ele faz um  _ bibimbap _ incrível.”

“Não seria um incômodo?” Sehun torceu para que ele falasse que não.

“Claro que não. Meu irmão iria adorar te conhecer. Já falei sobre você para ele.” Arrependeu-se assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, pensando no que o outro iria achar de si.

“Mesmo? E o que você falou para ele?” Sorriu, minimamente.

“Ah, falei que… que você iria me ajudar.” Não encarou o ruivo, apenas continuou a olhar para frente.

“Só isso? Achei que tinha dito algo a mais.”

“O que mais eu falaria?” Olhou-o rapidamente, depois voltando seu foco para a pista.

“Não sei… de qualquer forma, eu aceito jantar com vocês.”

Continuaram a seguir caminho, em silêncio, agora. Assim que chegaram em frente à casa pequena, Sehun desceu da bicicleta, acorrentando ela em frente a um poste que havia ali. A porta se encontrava aberta, então Baekhyun apenas a empurrou, tirando o sapato e sendo acompanhado pelo italiano que fez o mesmo.

“Jongdae!”, Baekhyun chamou, calmamente, como se ele pudesse estar dormindo. O irmão apareceu em sua visão enxugando uma vasilha. Quando viu que o mesmo estava acompanhado, deixou a vasilha em cima da mesa e se aproximou do ruivo, dando um sorriso bonito.

“Olá. Você deve ser o Sehun, certo? O Baek me falou sobre você.”

“Oi.” Pareceu tímido ao dizer, era a primeira vez que Baekhyun o via assim. “É um prazer conhecê-lo.” Curvou-se, de forma espontânea. 

“Veio para o jantar?”, questionou, caminhando de volta para a cozinha e sendo seguido pelos dois mais novos.

“Sim… o Baekhyun me convidou.” 

“Que prazer! Daqui a pouco fica pronto, ok? Lavem as mãos e venham para mesa.”

“E o Baekhyun aprendeu a ler sozinho. Sempre achei ele bastante inteligente para sua idade.”, Jongdae falou, orgulhoso do mais novo

“Com um irmão como você, claro que eu aprenderia a ler rapidamente.”, Baekhyun rebateu o elogio do mais velho. Sehun sorriu admirado com os irmãos.

“Vocês são realmente incríveis. Adorei o jantar, muito obrigado.” Sehun disse, com as bochechas espremendo seus olhos em um sorriso adorável.

“Nós que agradecemos, e obrigado por estar ajudando meu irmão.” Deu uma piscadela, fazendo Baekhyun se encolher pela ousadia do outro.

Sehun se despediu de Jongdae, e foi acompanhado até a porta por Baekhyun. Ele parecia sem jeito, já o Oh não parava de esbanjar um sorriso bonito nos lábios. 

“Então...” Ambos falaram juntos.

“Pode falar…” Baekhyun disse, coçando sua nuca e mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

“A gente se vê. Não vou poder ir à biblioteca amanhã, tenho que ajudar meu tio. Mas, se conseguir escapar cedo, eu passo pela rua para ver se encontro você,  _ sabe _ ...”Baekhyun balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes, como se quisesse confirmar firmemente aquilo.

“Tudo bem. Boa noite, Sehun.”

“Boa noite, Baek.” Tentou se aproximar para abraçá-lo, mas logo voltou às mãos ao seu corpo, saindo pela porta e destrancando a bicicleta. 

Baekhyun observou até ele ficar pequenininho no meio da rua, que era clareada apenas pela lua cheia da noite. Por um momento, imaginou como seria se ele tivesse lhe abraçado. Talvez quisesse isso também, mas não conseguiu se mover quando notou o que ele faria. 

Quando adentrou seu quarto, não conseguiu esconder um sorriso bobão. Seu irmão, vendo isso, encarou-o, risonho.

“O Sehun parece ser muito legal.”

“Ele é…  _ incrível _ .”, fazendo seus pensamentos soarem altos demais.

“ _ Ihhh _ , alguém está apaixonado!”

“Quê? Claro que não…  _ claro _ que não!” Estava afirmando mais para si do que para o seu irmão, que apenas ergueu as mãos para o alto em rendição e se acomodou na cama, deixando Baekhyun sozinho, imerso em pensamentos.

Depois daquilo, não escreveu nem duas páginas. Sua cabeça estava cheia de informações, e colocá-las em ordem parecia impossível no momento. Jogou-se na cama e, apesar de cansado, não conseguia parar de pensar em Sehun, ou em como ele era agradável. Uma pontada de decepção invadiu seu coração, e não pôde deixar de se sentir cabisbaixo. Era inadmissível, na sua concepção, já ter criado um afeto tão grande, em tão pouco tempo, com tão poucos fatos para alimentar suas divagações.

~~~ 

Faltava menos de um mês para que Sehun voltasse à sua cidade. O livro estava na reta final, e a ansiedade para receber um feedback do ruivo era grande. Eles se viam quase todos os dias; em alguns, Sehun apenas ficava ao lado do menor, vendo-o escrever, e, em outros, eles trocavam assuntos do dia a dia e sobre o andamento das provas de Baekhyun. 

Conseguiu descobrir várias informações sobre o mais alto, como sua cor e comida favoritas, como era sua família, entre outras. Coisas que fizeram brotar um interesse ainda maior, principalmente o fato dele gostar, e muito, de música clássica. Baekhyun aos poucos estava aceitando o fato de que encontrava-se perdidamente encantado. 

Em um dos encontros que tiveram, Baekhyun foi convidado a conhecer a casa em que Sehun estava. Ficou tímido, inicialmente, pelo fato da proposta soar um pouco repentina para o momento. Suas bochechas pegaram uma coloração um tanto chamativa. Porém, sem rodeios, acabou aceitando, pois sabia que, caso recusasse, iria se sentir muito frustrado com aquilo e se arrependeria amargamente. 

No caminho para a casa, Sehun comprou frango frito para que pudessem jantar. Ao chegar na casa do amigo, Baekhyun notou que era grande e confortável. Pelos móveis e pela decoração, ficava perceptível que a família dele tinha melhores condições financeiras que a grande parte dos moradores daquela região. Pelo jeito do ruivo, o Byun achou que ele tinha uma vida como a sua. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas, comparado ao que pode notar, era um tanto evidente que seus padrões eram diferentes. 

Ficou um pouco mais acuado. Sehun, ao perceber seu desconforto, logo tratou de puxar sua mão e o levar até a varanda daquele lugar. De lá dava para ver o céu completamente estrelado e brilhante; tinha algumas poltronas fofas que os permitiram relaxar confortavelmente, estendendo seus pés em puffs marrons. Sehun colocou a porção de frango frito no meio dos dois, e eles começaram a comer e fazer joguinhos de perguntas. Vez ou outra, perdia-se nos olhos de Oh Sehun. A imensidão que havia ali fazendo-o sentir-se preso. Suas pestanas tremiam conforme mergulhava ainda mais ali. 

Aquela noite estava sendo uma das melhores em todos os anos vividos por Baekhyun, sem dúvidas. 

A hora passou tão rápido que Baekhyun não notou que já era tarde, e, quando o fez, apressou-se para ir embora, afinal nunca tinha feito nada daquilo, e Jongdae provavelmente iria surtar com esse chá de sumiço. 

Sehun o levou até em casa, e, antes que Baekhyun entrasse, puxou-o para um abraço meio de lado.  Meio nervoso, Baekhyun apenas se remexeu, envolvendo os braços na cintura fina. Seu coração batia rapidamente, e podia jurar que Sehun conseguia ouvi-lo. N aquele momento, notou o quão quente era o corpo  do maior, e desejou fortemente nunca mais sair de perto dele. 

Como nem tudo são flores, teve que se soltar aos pouquinhos do corpo caloroso, como se quisesse se acostumar de novo ao frio gélido que batia em seus cabelos. Sorriu envergonhado, assim que ficou totalmente distante e de frente para Sehun. E, então, viu-o sumindo aos poucos após se despedirem. 

Quando colocou os pés para dentro, notou a silhueta do seu irmão parado em frente a mesma. Arregalou seus olhos num susto visível. 

“Aish! Que susto…”, esbravejou, antes que o irmão falasse algo.

“Susto tive eu, Baek. Como pode sumir assim? Está perdendo o juízo, ou o quê?”, quase gritou, com a mão na cintura. “Esse Sehun está tirando você dos trilhos. Você não era assim!” 

“Não o culpe. Eu estou apenas aproveitando enquanto posso!” Passou as mãos no rosto, mostrando certa tristeza. “Ele logo vai embora, e eu não vou mais vê-lo. Posso ao menos curtir minha vida um pouco? Longe dessa casa onde só vivo enfiado em livros?” Bufou, tentando manter sua calma. 

“Certo… Me desculpe. Fiquei preocupado, apenas.” Aproximou-se, puxando o mais novo pelos ombros e o abraçando. Aproveitou para deixar um beijo singelo no topo da cabeça dele. “Acho que está se envolvendo demais nisso… pode acabar se magoando.”

“Só assim eu vou ter sentido algo romântico, hum?” Segurou a mão do irmão, encarando-o. “Eu preciso tomar algumas decisões sozinho, você sabe, Dae. Eu entendo que quer o meu bem, mas eu preciso viver, nem que seja um pouquinho. E, sim, eu vou acabar quebrando minha cara com isso tudo que estou passando, mesmo assim eu quero  _ muito _ . É a minha primeira vez, sabe? Gostando de alguém...” 

O irmão apenas mexeu a cabeça e, com a outra mão disponível, apertou o braço de Baekhyun, como forma de conforto.

Baekhyun, depois de dividir uma porção de frango frito e ganhar um abraço meio desajeitado, descobriu que estava apaixonado por Sehun, e não poderia mais negar para si. Enfiou-se nos livros e concordou com seus pensamentos: precisava finalizar aquele livro naquela noite; todos os sentimentos o consumindo, a emoção que fazia tudo parecer mais colorido.

Paixão. 

E, assim, finalizou seu livro. O primeiro romance que se atreveu a começar, cujo processo de escrita o fez conhecer alguém que deu vida à sua própria ficção. 

Uma semana antes de sua viagem, Sehun viu-se totalmente atarefado, sendo quase impossível dar atenção a Baekhyun. Pelos três primeiros dias, continuou insistindo em pedir desculpas, mas apenas recebendo um olhar doce do outro, como se não fosse necessário. Conseguiu vê-lo, no quarto dia, com mais calma. Aproximou-se do corpo menor, que estava andando em direção a sua casa, e viu-o subir os olhos, encarando-lhe e dando um sorriso gentil. Ele era um dos garotos mais bonitos que já havia visto na vida, disso tinha plena certeza. Desceu da bicicleta e a empurrou para continuar a caminhar com o mesmo.

“Quer jantar comigo e Jongdae hoje?” Baekhyun disse, cortando aquele silêncio. Sehun acenou com a cabeça, os olhos perdidos no perfil do menor. “Eu tenho algo para você. Quando chegarmos em casa, te mostro.” Deu outro sorriso fofo, e Sehun sentiu seu peito apertar, como se seu coração tivesse crescendo. 

Continuaram a caminhada, e, em algum momento, as mãos se esbarraram,o choque repentino despertando neles pensamentos confusos e... talvez  _ apaixonados _ ? E, depois desse “incidente”, vez ou outra, perdidos na conversa que se iniciou ali, passaram a fazer as mãos se tocarem por vontade própria, pretensiosos demais.

“Eu posso segurar sua mão, Baekhyun?”, falou o ruivo, esperando ansioso pela resposta como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

“Achei que não fosse pedir por isso. Já iria puxar sua mão e segurar.” Colocou sua palma para cima, e o viu segurar de leve. A quentura era aconchegante e gostosa. Poderia facilmente se acostumar a isso.

Parando em frente a casa, soltaram as mãos a contragosto, e Baekhyun empurrou vagarosamente a porta, que estava encostada. Deixaram os sapatos no cantinho da sala e caminharam para a cozinha, encontrando Jongdae com um livro de receitas nas mãos e tomando conta de umas panelas no fogão.

"Vocês demoraram a chegar.", disse, como se estivesse dando uma pequena bronca nos dois garotos. "Na verdade, poderiam se atrasar mais, estou emperrado com o jantar de hoje." Riu, sendo seguido pelos dois mais novos. 

"Enquanto o jantar fica pronto, vou mostrar uma coisa pro Sehun.", Baekhyun falou para seu irmão, já puxando o outro pela mão, guiando até seu quarto. "Eu finalmente terminei o livro." Sorriu, meio tímido. "Você vai ter até o domingo para ler e me dizer o que achou…" Então, entregou o livro em um saquinho barulhento e brilhante. 

"Mal posso esperar para começar a ler. Tenho certeza que está perfeito, e você precisa me prometer que vai tentar publicar esse livro, ok?" Pegou o embrulho, apertando-o contra o peito.

"Você nem sabe se ficou bom, como pode me pedir publicar algo assim, sem feedback nenhum?" Deu uma risada anasalada, não querendo soar rude.

"Você se esforçou muito nisso aqui, então deve estar o mais incrível possível. Confio no seu potencial." 

Baekhyun o abraçou; sem rodeios, sem nervosismo, sem pensar muito sobre isso. Queria poder continuar ali, sentindo o aconchego do outro. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão confortável com alguém, e seu peito doía pelo fato de estar ciente que nunca mais iria encontrar Sehun após aquela semana passar. “Nunca mais”, nesse caso, sendo sinônimo da incerteza de quanto se veriam novamente. Não era como se isso fosse uma coisa fácil de esquecer, mas, naquele momento, não queria pensar tanto sobre. Ainda assim, sua cabeça o pregava peças, fazendo um zunido ecoar como um aviso que isso estava o mais próximo possível.

"Baek...", chamou, e segurou nos braços do mais novo, tentando afastá-lo um pouco. "Não me diga que está chorando." 

"Não estou...", negou, fazendo um biquinho e limpando os cantinhos dos olhos. 

"Por que está chorando,  _ hum _ ?" Sehun o puxou para sentar na cama. 

"Já disse que não é um choro…" Fungou, a pontinha do nariz já vermelhinha. 

"E o que é isso, pode me explicar?" Passou a mão pelos fios macios, em um gesto carinhoso.

"Uns pensamentos invadiram minha cabeça e… eu fiquei um pouco… mexido."

"Esses pensamentos… não têm nada a ver com minha viagem, ou tem?" 

" _ Aish _ ." Não tinha uma resposta melhor para dar naquele momento, e agradeceu aos céus Jongdae aparecer na porta do quarto avisando que o jantar já estava na mesa. 

O jantar foi silencioso, e Jongdae não ousou falar, já que sentiu o clima estranho se instalar na mesa. Observava os dois garotos comendo calmamente, sem tirar o rosto do prato. Era uma cena um tanto desesperadora. 

"O Sehun vai embora daqui uns dias, irmão", disse, enquanto enfiava uma colher de arroz na boca. 

"Hum." O som saiu meio engasgado da boca do mais velho. "Isso é triste, né?" Olhou para Baekhyun e depois para Sehun, não recebendo o olhar de volta de nenhum dos dois. "Mas você pretende voltar?" 

"Por enquanto, a possibilidade disso acontecer é mínima. Mas, talvez em breve, caso algum dia eu vá visitar meu tio, seria muito incrível." 

"É difícil…" Baekhyun encarou o irmão, para ele terminar a frase. "Digo, é difícil a situação, sabe…" 

O silêncio voltou novamente e, dessa vez, Jongdae pegou seu prato e levou-o até a pia, curvando-se para os dois meninos ali antes de sair. "Vou tomar um banho, aproveitem o resto do jantar." Não esperou respostas, mas Baekhyun sabia que, na realidade, ele estava fugindo do clima estranho que pairava ali. Revirou os olhos, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa, observando o ruivo terminar sua refeição. 

"Eu gosto do seu irmão, ele é… animado." Limpou a boca, enquanto falava e encarava o outro de volta. 

"É, a alegria dele é contagiante. Ele não consegue ficar em um ambiente assim, como esse de agora, por isso deu essa desculpa do banho." 

"Baek, eu realmente queria ficar com meu tio aqui, mas meus pais nunca iriam permitir isso." 

"Eu sei, mas..." Não conseguiu terminar de explicar, sua fala logo morreu em seus lábios. Não queria parecer um idiota com sua explicação sem nexo sobre como estava se sentindo. 

"Em qualquer oportunidade de voltar para a Coreia, eu vou voltar. Espero que continue nessa cidade." 

"Eu vou continuar aqui, com certeza. Não tem outro lugar para onde eu queria ir, até o momento." 

Sehun olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, dando um pequeno sobressalto.

"Eu preciso ir agora, fiquei de embalar algumas coisas com meu tio." Levantou da mesa, com o prato do jantar em mãos, deixando-o na pia. Ligou a torneira e lavou suas mãos, rapidamente. 

"Ah, tudo bem.", respondeu, observando o que o maior fazia, meio atordoado com a mudança repentina de postura.

Caminharam juntos até a porta, e, por um impulso, Sehun deixou um beijo rápido nos lábios finos de Baekhyun. Quando subiu apressadamente na bicicleta, foi que caiu a ficha do que tinha feito. O menor nem ao menos conseguiu sair do lugar que estava, de tão surpreso que ficou, a face pálida e a boca entreaberta. 

Tinha  _ mesmo _ sido beijado. Foi tão inesperado, e  _ tão bom _ . 

"Baek, eu…" Viu os olhinhos do outro piscarem devagar, e esperou o que ele iria falar, mas o Byun apenas apertou-os. "Boa noite." 

"Boa noite.", respondeu, tão baixinho que talvez Sehun nem tenha lhe escutado, no final das contas.

~~~

Depois daquela noite, Baekhyun viu mais Sehun. Por um momento, teve medo que ele tivesse ido embora antes mesmo de lhe falar sobre o livro ou se despedir de si. Durante os dias que passaram, sempre que saía da escola, ia pelo mesmo caminho de sempre, olhando para trás e até mesmo entrando na biblioteca para ver se o achava. Estava começando a pensar que ele havia se arrependido de tê-lo beijado. 

O dia da viagem, infelizmente, chegou. Baekhyun torceu muito para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho, torceu muito mesmo! Porém, chegou em sua casa e não viu nem a sombra do outro. 

Jongdae não havia chegado do trabalho ainda. Baekhyun tirou sua farda e foi tomar um banho demorado. Sentiu uma vontade de chorar lhe invadir, mas não iria fazer isso, não naquele momento. Assim que terminou o banho, com os fios de cabelo ainda úmidos, vestiu uma camisa de manga longa e sua calça do pijama. Quando pegou um livro da sua estante para ler, ouviu batidas na porta. Pensou que fosse seu irmão, mas ele sabia muito bem que a porta sempre ficava aberta quando algum dos dois chegava primeiro. 

As batidas ficaram mais altas e Baekhyun logo se irritou. Gritou que já estava indo e, quando a abriu, viu Sehun lá, com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre. 

"Sehun…" Não esperou que ele respondesse o abraçando rapidamente. "Achei que tivesse ido embora sem falar comigo."

"Eu não faria isso. Só estive muito ocupado, e meu tio não me deixava escapar." Apertou o abraço mais um pouco. "Eu terminei de ler seu livro." 

Baekhyun afrouxou o abraço, encarando-o, como se esperasse que ele continuasse.

"Ele ficou incrível! Você contou um pouco da nossa história, acrescentando mais coisas, claro… Foi o melhor romance que já li. Só achei triste porque eles não ficam juntos no final." 

"É o que acontece na realidade.", falou, sentindo o peso das palavras. 

"Baek, eu quero voltar, e eu vou fazer o possível pra que isso aconteça. Você pode me esperar…?" 

"E se você não voltar?" as lágrimas, àquela altura, já estavam caindo pelos seus olhos. "Vou precisar te esperar mesmo assim?

"Eu vou voltar… Isso é uma promessa, e você sabe que eu nunca quebro uma promessa." Passou a mão pela bochecha fofa de Baekhyun. Tirou uma caixinha do seu bolso, entregando-a nas mãos bonitas. "Isso é para você lembrar de mim." 

"Nem preciso de alguma coisa para que eu me lembre de você" Riu um pouco, fungando. Quando abriu a caixinha, viu uma pulseira com as iniciais dos dois. Baekhyun alternou o olhar entre o ruivo e a pulseira, colocando-a rapidamente em seu pulso. "É linda…"

"Eu que fiz… demorou um pouco, então que bom que gostou." Sorriu, minimamente. 

Sehun adentrou a sala, puxando Baekhyun pela cintura. Os rostos estavam tão próximos que conseguia sentir a quentura da respiração pesada do menor. Enfiou seus dedos pelos fios úmidos, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto, fazendo os lábios roçarem vagarosamente. Os olhos de Baekhyun fecharam, como se estivesse sendo levado para um sonho distante. Assim que sentiu a língua de Sehun arrastar pelos seus lábios, um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo, fazendo apertar suas mãos nos braços firmes do ruivo. 

O beijo começou calmo, sem pressa, como se estivessem apenas se conhecendo, explorando-se. Sehun empurrou Baekhyun para a parede próxima ali, sugando os lábios dele com mais rapidez e urgência. Suas mãos apalpavam todo corpo quente do outro, como se quisesse lembrar pelo resto da vida a sensação de tocá-lo. Baekhyun gemeu baixinho entre o beijo, até que Sehun se afastou lentamente, deixando apenas selinhos carinhosos. 

Encarou o rostinho com os olhos baixos e a boca inchada pelo recente beijo, e disse:

"Você é a pessoa mais linda que já vi em toda minha vida, Baekhyun. Por favor, espere por mim." Deixou mais um selinho demorado nos lábios bonitos. Afastou-se, sem mais delongas, antes que se arrependesse de não beijar mais ainda Baekhyun. 

Subiu na sua bicicleta e, por fim, foi embora. O outro apenas continuou encarando a figura desaparecer aos poucos pela rua. 

Naquele dia, Baekhyun chorou muito preso no seu quarto, e seu irmão não sabia mais o que podia fazer para deixá-lo melhor. O livro que havia dado para Sehun ler fora deixado no sofá da sala, e Baekhyun nem lembrava em que momento ele havia deixado ali.

Uma coisa era certa: além de ter finalmente escrito seu primeiro romance, também viveu o seu primeiro amor e sabia que, no fundo, mesmo triste com tudo que aconteceu, iria esperar por Sehun o tempo que fosse necessário.


End file.
